Pleasure sailing as well as power boating has increased in frequency with each passing year. Over-night cruises are an important aspect of such increases. With respect to the latter, the boat is taken from one berth to another of relative close proximity, and during such stay the boat is used as eating and sleeping quarters at the latter location before the return home. Since the boat is usually not air conditioned, the hatches and companionway are often left open to admit cooling breezes during the night especially in locations near the Equator or during the summer months of more temperate climes. But insects are also attracted to the interior of the boat through such open hatches or companionways. Because most boats do not have permanent, manufacture supplied screens, these pests have heretofore being dealt with by constructing temporary screens using a screening kit comprising a screen and a Velcro-type attaching means (Velcro is a registered trademark). Usual construction techniques includes cutting the screen to fit the opening followed by attaching the hook and loop segments of the Velcro attaching means at the adjacent edges of the screen and sides of the hatch or companionway. But experience has shown that such screens are difficult to construct because of the irregularity of the sides of the boat openings; suffer from failure during construction and usage, i.e., rips, tears, dislodgement and the like; also either the hook or loop segments is permanently attached to the edges of the hatch or companionway to be screened and remain there when the screen is removed creating an unsightly entryway with glue line and tape that attracts lint and dirt and which is difficult to clean. If another construction common to the boating community is used, viz., to build a hard wooden framework to which the screen is attached, there is the additional disadvantage of bulky stowage owing to difficulty in disassembly of the framework. Sealing on and about the irregular surfaces adjoining the screened opening may be difficult.